Maybe Sam Day
by laoisbabe
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped. Sam is nursing Jack back to health. Can romance blossom again? Sorry for the corny title!


Note From Author: This is a sequel to my other fan fic, entitled Kidnapped. Hadn't planned on doing this but a reviewer suggested it might be appropriate. This is for 'agentspade'. please note that any writing in italics is intended to be the characters thoughts.

**Setting: Jack's Apartment**

Jack had been allowed home from hospital five days ago, on strict instructions that he was to have someone look after him. Samantha had volunteered to take time off from work to do so. Many people questioned her motives for this, none more so than Martin. Even though their affair had long since ended, he still felt those pangs of jealousy when he saw Jack and Sam together. They were so comfortable with each other. He and Sam never had that. He didn't object to Jack and Sam in principle, but he just didn't want to see her get hurt again. But here she was, leaving herself wide open for another heart-break. But what could he say? It wasn't his business any more.

-------------------------------------------

Sam is tidying in Jacks living area, when a crash emanates from Jack's bedroom. She rushes in to see Jack trying awkwardly to get out of bed. He had accidentally knocked over a glass of water that had been sitting on his bedside locker.

"Shit!" he shouts in frustration at his own clumsiness, as he straightens up on the edge of the bed.

He was stiff and sore. His right arm was in plaster and his ribs were bound and tender. Moving was painful and difficult.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Sam chides him. "The doctors said 'strict bed rest' or had you forgotten?"

"No I hadn't" he answers grumpily, "I'm just going out of my mind, cooped up in here. I need to be up, doing something."

"And what is it you want to do?" Sam enquires.

"I'm sure I could come up with a few suggestions" he grins cheekily, looking over his shoulder at her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sure you could" Sam laughs and she climbs onto the bed behind him and puts her chin playfully on his shoulder. "You get back into bed and I'll see what I can do."

Jack gingerly swings his legs back up onto the bed and sits back against the pillows.

Sam leans in and kisses him softly on the lips then she straightens up and smiles.

"Rest means rest!" she insists.

"Yes, Nurse," Jack moans.

"How about I lie here and keep you company for a while," Sam suggests as she snuggles into him and lays her head on his chest. He winces slightly, at the pressure on his chest, his tender ribs reminding himof his injuries.

"Oh, sorry," Sam apologises, as she notices his sharp intake of breath.

"You're probably right," Jack admits, "I probably wouldn't be up to much tonight."

He breathes in the smell of her hair. He strokes it gently. It felt good having Sam around. He had spent so many lonely nights in this apartment. It was good to share it with someone, even if she was spending the nights on the couch. He hadn't felt this good in ages, but having Sam in such close proximity only served to remind him how foolish he had been. His fling with Sam had cost him his marriage, not to mention regular contact with his kids. How he wishes it had been different. He had never intended to hurt either woman, but had, nevertheless, ended up wounding both.

Those brief few months he had spent with Samantha had been great. It was exciting and new. He was flattered that such a beautiful young woman could be interested in him. It was every middle-aged man's dream come true. Even after he ended their affair, Jack often caught himself staring at her in the office. He hoped he hadn't been too obvious. He often thought Sam was flirting with him still, little things she did as she spoke to him, a slight touch, a smile. He had always held a torch for her. But when she and Martin got together, he knew that there was no going back. He was glad to see her happy again. He was surprised, however, when he heard that it was all off between them. He had thought about asking her out again, but could only think of reasons to not. It would have serious implications for both of them, especially in relation to their jobs, and right now, the job was all Jack had in his life. Recently, the job had almost cost him his life and he had begun to question his priorities. He realised that it was time to put his happiness first for a change.

He stroked her hair again and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"What for?" Sam asked, turning her head and looking up into his deep dark eyes.

"For giving me a reason to get up in the morning," Jack replied.

"Its true," Sam quipped, "I do cook a mean breakfast."

Jack laughed. He realised he was wallowing again and had to snap out of it.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Sam says as she kisses him on the forehead and starts to get off the bed. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Jack says back to her.

What he really wanted to say, however, was 'Why don't you sleep here tonight?' but he hadn't the courage. He still wasn't sure it was what she had wanted.

She had been so good to him since he had left hospital. She had taken some vacation days due to her, so that she could look after him. She had cooked, cleaned, helped him bathe and dress and ensured that he was taking his medication. She was being a dutiful… friend. She had never given him the impression that she wanted more, with the exception of tonight's kiss. Maybe he was reading too much into it though.

'_What is it with women and signals? Why can't they just come out and say what they want? I can't read signals, I'm a man after all. But the kiss was nice. I know I felt something and I'm sure Sam did too. I don't want to mess it up though, and I don't want to pressure her. I'm so confused. It's probably these damn pills. Maybe I should get some sleep. There's always tomorrow'._

Meanwhile, Samantha gently closes the bedroom door and smiles to herself. '_Well, he wasn't totally against my advances. It felt good to have him hold me again. He looks much better today, the bruising is subsiding. He's definitely on the road to recovery so there's no need to rush things. I'll wait for him to make the first move. I'll just have to hope things develop naturally.'_

Sam turns on the t.v. with the volume down low and grabs a soda from the refrigerator. She settles on the sofa and relaxes for the rest of the night.

Next morning, she wakes early and starts to cook breakfast. Jack wakes to the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee wafting through the apartment. Slowly, he swings his legs out of the bed and stands up. He's a little unsteady for a moment, pauses, and then walks to the bedroom door and opens it.

Sam is over in the kitchen area with her back to him. The CD player is on and she's singing along to Snow Patrol. She's wearing grey sweat pants and a vest top. He hair is pulled back into a pony tail. For someone who has just woken, she looks great. She's oblivious to him watching her.

"Morning," he says with a gravelly voice.

"Oh!" she jumps, "Morning yourself. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't resist the smell of bacon," he answers.

"Aah, the way to a man's heart," she grins.

Jack smiles and makes his way over to the kitchen table.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Sam enquires as she breaks some eggs into a bowl.

"Better," he replies. "My ribs aren't as tender and I have a bit more energy than yesterday."

He was glad his recovery was progressing. He had taken a severe beating and had suffered the added complication of pneumonia. This had weakened him quite a bit. He had spent a good while in hospital before being released. He was only let home on condition that there would be someone to take care of him, and that's where Sam came in.

"That's good. One egg or two?" she asks.

"One's fine, thanks," Jack replies.

Sam serves him up breakfast and then goes to take a shower. Jack wolfs down breakfast. His appetite was recovering also.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, she walked towards Jack, still towelling her hair.

"You finished already?" she asks, referring to the breakfast.

"What can I say? Compliments to the Chef," he says smiling.

God, she smells good, he thinks to himself.

"Did you take your medication yet?" she asks.

"Not yet," he answers.

"I'll get them for you," she volunteers, as she makes her way into the bedroom. She returns with three pill bottles.

"Thanks," Jack says as she opens the bottles and hands him the pills. He swallows them with some orange juice. He looks up at Sam.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" he asks, getting serious. "I mean, why are you being so good to me, after our history?"

Sam pauses, caught off guard. Should she tell him the truth or just avoid the issue?

"Someone had to look after you, and I didn't think Martin or Danny would make good nurses," she replies, trying to be flippant.

"Right," Jack replies, somewhat disappointed. "Is that the only reason, because no one else would?"

"What do you want me to say, Jack?" Sam asks defensively. "Do you want me to say that I never got over you, even though you broke my heart, that seeing you every day in work is torture, that I feel guilty seeing other men and jealous when I see you with other women, that there's times when I want to throw you on the floor and make love to you and other times when I want to slap you in the face. You make me happy and sad all at once. I feel like I'm stuck in this limbo. I want to move on, but I can't because I…… because I still love you, damn it!"

Jack is stunned by her outburst. He tone, her anger silences him. And her admission at the end, shocks him. He looks at her, his mouth open, not sure what to say. So why say anyhting?

He grabs her wrist with his 'good' arm and pulls her towards him. She ends up sitting on his knee. He pulls her closer and kisses her passionately on the lips. She pulls away.

"What are you doing?" she demands, as she stands back up.

"I'd have thought that was obvious," Jack answers.

"I can't do this again, Jack. I just can't," Sam tells him.

"Look, Sam. A lot has changed. It's taken a beating to knock some sense into me, but everything's become so much clearer. I love you, I always have."

Sam's taken aback but listens to what he's saying.

"I've had a lot of time to think, these last few weeks. The job has always been first priority in my life. That's going to change. I need to put the people I love first. I have enough regrets in my life already, I can't afford anymore. I was hoping you might give us a second chance. I don't mean a secret affair, I want a public committed relationship, a future with you," he continues.

At this point, tears are welling in Samantha's eyes. This is what she's wanted for so long.

"But Jack, how can we? There are rules…"

"We can get around the rules," he interrupts. "I can look for a transfer."

"You'd do that?" Sam asks.

"I'd do whatever it takes. I've realised lately that you only get one chance at this life. We owe ourselves at least the chance of making it work, don't we?"

Sam nods in agreement, a tear runs down her cheek. Jack stands up and wipes it away. Sam leans in and kisses him lustfully.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asks.

"That's a maybe," Sam replies.

"Maybe's good," Jack grins before kissing her again.

The rest of that day they spend in each other's company. They discuss what they'd like for the future. Sam suggests that she seek re-assignment, as it would be easier for a field agent to get re-assigned to another unit. They spoke about people's reactions, telling the team, telling Maria and the girls. They even discussed living arrangements. Sam was surprised at Jack's eagerness to make plans. She decided it was best to tell him to slow down. He had to concentrate on getting back on his feet before making any more life altering plans.

Sam spent that night in Jack's bed. It wasn't as passionate as she's remembered previous nights in Jack's bed. In fact, all she got that night was a kiss and a cuddle. She got up to go to the bathroom and when she returned, he had fallen asleep. I guess it had been a big day for him, and he was still heavily medicated. Regardless, both Sam and Jack slept soundly that night, each content that their lives were looking up.

The next morning was the first morning of the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
